Cinderwicked
by Wretched Miss
Summary: as the title says it's a crossover of Cinderella and Wicked! Not that I own either one. Read and review. Thank you.


Disclaimer: I do not repeat DO NOT own any part way shape or form of WICKED. I am a huge fan but sadly I own nothing but hey I can dream can't I? I also do not own Cinderella which is what this fanfic is based on. I own no songs no quotes from the book or musical.

Gelphie Disclaimer: This story is a Gelphie. In other words ElphabaxGalinda romance. If you don't like this then don't read any further. R&R now this might not be my best work cuz its like my first story but review and tell me if I should keep going. All reviewers get love =] Now on with the show!

Chapter One

Once upon a time in a far away land, there lived a man and his wife. Soon the wife became pregnant and had baby girl,but when she arrived the parent's looked at her in disgust. She had one fatal flaw about her, she was green. Her skin was as green as the Emereld City itself. Her father shunned her after his wife died. Soon he remarried. His new wife also bore him a child but this one was crippled,she had no use of her legs. But her father treated her like the best daughter in the world. Elphaba was made to clean house and cook the meals. Soon her father passed away and she fell a cruel victim of her step mother and sisters abuse. As the years went by Elphaba grew older and older she was naturally beautiful even with her face smudged by the cinders of the fire.

"Elphaba!" a cold voice called from upstairs, "Where's my breakfast?!?! It's half past nine. Stop lazing around down there and hustle it up you still have many chores to get done!" her stepmother bellowed from upstairs.

"Yea yea I'm comming you old cow. Your lucky I don't poison you one of these days." she muttered under her breath.

"Now now Elphaba no need to be so mean." a voice called from the door way.

"Nessa. Good morning. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Toast and a egg please. I'm eating light today. How did you sleep?"

"Well considering you have a queen sized bed with silk sheets and pillows and I have a straw mat in front of a fire place. I was ok. And you?"

"Dear sister don't worry the Unnamed God does all these things for a reason. Maybe this is His way of making you belive in him."

"Maybe, but for now your food is ready go on to the table while I get you some milk with it." she walked to the table giving Nessarose her food and milk then taking the hot oatmeal up to her stepmother.

"Goodness sakes child you took so long this morning. Do you have a boy down there? If I find out your out running around instead of doing your chores your out on the street! You hear me?!"

"Yes Ma'me I hear."

"Good now as for your chores. Wash all the windows, sweep the house, wash the floors upstairs and down. Not to mention the breakfast dishes and the laundry. And make sure you give Princess her bath will you?" she said pointing to the black Cat sleeping on a chair.

"Yes stepmother." she said dismissing herself to start on her many many chores that day. She went down stairs and cleand up the breakfast dishes. Then she noticed a pile of laundry waiting for her. She started to sew but then went to sweep and give the Cat a bath. Neither one of them enjoyed the experience.

........xxxxxxxx........................

Meanwhile in the Upper Uplands Princess Galinda Upland was staring out her window extreamly bored and longing to go into town.

"Can't I please go into town just for a little bit? Pleassssssseeeeee?" she begged her Ama that was sewing in the corner.

"I'm sorry deary you know your parent's don't want you in town. That's for the commoners. Now come and practice your needlepoint like a good girl."

"Galinda! Come down here!" her father Erik Upland the king called.

"Comming Papa! Maybe we'll take a ride through town!" she squealed while rushing downstairs. "You wanted to see me Papa, Momma?"

"Yes dear come here." she mother called. "Well since you have recently become of age we were wondering when your going to find a prince to settle down with." she said staring into her daughters blue eyes.

"Mommsie! I just turned sixteen two months ago! I never even thought about it." she explained.

"Well Master Fiyero Tiggular seems awful nice don't you think?"

"No he's arrogent and rude and very full of himself. He's not the one for me."

"Well in three days were holding a Grand Ball and the town is invited. Plus the upper crowds." her mother announced.

"Can I go into town for a little bit? Just a couple of hours pleassseeee?" she said pouting with her crystal blue eyes.

"I guess just be back before it gets dark you hear?" her father warned.

"Yes I hear Papa thank you!" she squealed hugging them both.

Meanwhile in the village Elphaba was out and about buying supplies for dinner and lots of black and white thread. She had a lot of sewing to catch up on. "Stupid sewing." she muttered. So lost in her own thoughts she didn't see Galinda headed straight for her.

"Ooofftt!" they both landed with a thud Galinda on top of Elphaba. "Oh damn and bother! Watch where your going you.... oh!" she stopped in the middle of her ranting to see who she knocked into. "Princess Galinda please forgive me! I should have watched where I was going." she stated helping the blonde up.

"Quite alright. Are you ok?!" she said seeing her skin tone. 'That doesn't look normal she thought. But her skin is beautiful. She is truely gorgeous! I wonder if her lips are as soft as her hands.'

"Oh yes I'm fine I was born with this green skin. I'm so sorry your Goodness I'll be going now!" she stated quickly but feeling a tug on her arm. She turned to see Galinda latched on her arm. She stood on her tip toes and pushed her soft pink lips against the soft green ones. Neither of them noticed poeple were giving them looks.

'Wait Princess Galinda is kissing me?! She dosen't even know me!' Elphaba pulled away softly. "Princess." she whispered.

"What's your name?"

"Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp. An honor to meet you Princess."

"Oh please call me Galinda Princess is so formal. I hate it." she said wrinkling her nose.

"Well ok Galinda can I ask why you kissed me? Not that I minded. I mean your gorgeous. I enjoyed it very much. But aren't you straight?" her words were rushed and shy. She looked down at her black military style boots and started picking up the thread she dropped.

"No I'm attracted to girl's more then boy's now these day's. And I kissed you because I wanted to see if your lips were as soft as your hands. Do you think I could do it again?" she asked a bit of hopefullness in her voice. She kneeled down to help the green maiden in fornt of her. After all it was her fault as much as Elphie's she should help she reasoned with herself.

"You can kiss me anytime you want." Elphie whispered. As Galinda leaned in close and out her arms around Elphie's neck. Pressing their lips together in another soft kiss. But they parted quickly when they heard someone calling Elphaba's name.

"Oh no." she groaned closing her eyes.

"What who is it?" Galinda asked in a confused manner.

"My sister, just let me do all the talking." she said.

"Elphaba Thropp what are you doing?!? This is Princess Galinda Upland if you haven't noticed! She's a girl! Not to mention your right in the middle of the village market! I always expected this out of you Elphie but I sure as heck won't let you drag such a good pure soul as the Princess here down with you. Now go on home before I inform out stepmother. She's been bellowing for you anyways."

"Figures. Galinda I'll see you around sometime." and kissed her hand. Nessa watched with a look of disgust on her face as Elphaba walked towards the house. But Galinda stared off into space watching Elphie walk off and not noticeing Nessarose talking on and on to her.

"Bye Elphie." she whispered.

"Princess? Are you listening to me?" Nessa's voice woke her form her daydream.

"Oh what did you say?" she asked obviously flustered.

"I was saying don't let my sister influence you. She is a lost cause. Don't try to be friend's with her she has a quick tounge and has no belife in the Unnamed God what so ever."

"Well thank you but I'm actually the one that kissed Elphie here. You see we ran into each other and her hands felt so soft and I wanted to see if her lips were also that soft. But we can keep this little kiss between the three of us. Now where do you live?" she asked looking in the direction Elphie walked off in.

"Why do you want to know?" she said a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Well I need to talk to Elphie to invite her to be my escort for the Grand Ball my parent's are throwing." Nessa smirked and gave a small laugh. "Well what is so funny?" she demanded putting her hands onher hips.

"You wanted to ask Elphaba to be your escort to the ball? Riddiculous." she said throwing her head back in a superior manner.

"Well as the Princess I command you to take me to Elphaba. Please." she said with atuthroitive tone.

"Fine." she grumbled the whole way about her sister getting into situations. "Right in the kitchen fixing dinner. If you'll excuse me I have some studying to do." she said wheeling herself into the study.

"Elphie?" she whispered in a scared voice as she stepped into the kitchen.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. Unfortunatly.

A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 2. Let me kno wif I should continue this little mess. R&R.

"Princess?" she turned slowly wanting the voice she heard to be real and not just another daydream. "What are you doing here? You should go home it's getting dark." she said voice full of concern.

"Elphie I wanna ask you something. Will you be my escort for the Grand Ball?" she said flushing pink.

"Galinda I don't know." her voice was sad and dissappointed. She was green Galinda needed someone of class and wealth. Not just a commoner who bumped into her.

"But why not?" she pouted her full pink lips that Elphie couldn't resist. She steppped up to the smaller girl and wrapped her arms around her embracing her.

"I'm green for starters, I'm green plus I'm a girl. I don't think your parent's would respect me escorting you. Plus there's probably other guys you wanna ask." she said in a sad tone bowing her head in shame.

"No Elphaba I want you." with that said she kissed the green girl lightly and pulled away with a smile on her face seeing Elphaba's eyes closed and her lips half parted. "So I'll ask you again will you be my escort?"

"Yes. Miss Galinda Upland I will. I'll meet you outside the palace at five thirty since it starts at six. Galinda its dark send a messenger to the palace your staying here tonight." she took the pink girls hands in her own. "Why Galinda your cold. Here come sit by the fire." She gave Galinda her best night gown and led her to her straw mat by the fire. "I hope you'll be comfterble. This is all I have to sleep on."

"Elphie dear this is what you sleep on every night? But all these extra rooms you have." she started before she was cut off.

"Step mother doesn't let me." she cut her off. "To her I'm just a slave and the fire is all I really deserve. She says even thats pushing it."

"Elphaba you don't belive that mess now do you?" her tone warning her.

"Yes after being brainwashed since you were five you tend to belive it all. But I will escort you to a fine room once we have eaten dinner." Galinda watched Elphie make dinner turning simple ingrediants into a fabulous stew.

"YUM! Elphie that was great! What was it?!" Galina asked after finishing her second bowl.

"It was beef stew with vegitables. Sorry we eat very commonly around here. I don't have all day to cook." she answered. She got up to wash their dishes.

"Oh bother fancy cooking it's all over rated anyways." Galinda said getting ready to wash her dishes.

"Oh no no Princess let the green thing over there do it. She's good at it. Get to work. Then show her Higness her room. Good night Nessa." she rose from her place at the head of the table and walked to the staircase and bid them except Elphaba farewell again.

"Good night mother sweet dreams. Don't forget to say your prayers Elphie." Nessa wheeled herself to ther room.

"Yes Nessa goodnight, good night stepmother."

"Don't forget bright and early you have chores!" she bellowed in a cold tone.

'She never says good night. Just once maybe.' she thought but kept her face strong she had this battle with herself every night.

"Why the nerve!" Galinda started.

"Glin please just leave it alone. She's always been like that and always will be just let me take my words with a front." thats all she asked of the beautiful blonde before her. She had the hope that her stepmother would at least act civil to her in front of the Princess. 'Never get your wishes up if you don't expect them to be dashed' she thought to herself.


End file.
